


Some Things Are Meant to Be Forgotten

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato finds himself wandering the halls of the mansion at night, something has happened. Something terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant to Be Forgotten

The halls always seemed so much bigger at night. Rather than just long hallways or majestic red carpets they felt like a walkway towards a guillotine. Kanato’s hands shook as he dragged himself along the wall, ducking under light fixtures. Why was he here? What happened? Crimson blood trailed behind him as he walked. He could hardly even think, let alone walk. Walking…too much walking. He collapsed in front of Reiji’s study, chills raking down his spine. His older brother must have heard him because the door opened behind him, causing him to fall over like a domino. 

“What are you doing here!? It’s late go back to - I…Kanato? Is that blood, what’s happened?”

Kanato watched in awe as Reiji’s expression shifted from frustration to the most distraught he’d ever seen him. Before he knew it Reiji had pulled him up by his sleeve and dragged him to a velvet armchair. He wanted to sink into it. He wanted to disappear completely and he couldn’t figure out why. Reiji mumbled something about going to get a washcloth before scurrying off and babbling to himself. His drastic hand motions would have been funny in any other situation, but something was very wrong about tonight. Kanato could see black spots on his vision and even the dim light of a candle made him cringe. His tremors were getting worse by the minute, if he were human he would think he was dying. As a vampire he could only dream.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. God, you’re shaking! Are you cold? I’ll get a blanket.”

He was about to run away again but Kanato grabbed his sleeve, returning the earlier gesture with a much firmer grip.

“Don’t leave…”

His voice cracked as he spoke, low but very obviously on the verge of tears. He had scratched at every corner of his memory and he couldn’t figure out why he felt this way but he knew he didn’t want to be alone right now. He saw something in Reiji’s eyes then. It was familiar. He looked caring…almost parental. He would say he looked like Beatrix but in truth he was so unique compared to his mother and their father. He had never seen so much fear in someones eyes alongside such kindness. The door creaked, breaking the silence and adding a whole new sense of foreboding. He heard Laito’s voice from the doorway. He sounded soft and timid, unlike his usual character.

“Reiji, a word?”

“Of course.” Reiji turned to Kanato, trying to look more calm than he felt. “Kanato, i’ll be just outside. This won’t take long.”

“But-“

Laito shot him a death glare that immediately melted away when he saw the glassy look in his eyes. His brother felt sorry for him, he could tell. There was something he didn’t know and he wanted to scream and cry like he always did but he couldn’t find the energy.

“It’ll just be a minute?”

“Yes, we’ll be right back. We can bring some candies if you’d like.”

“Hm…i’m not in the mood. Just hurry, please.”

Not in the mood for candy, he even shocked himself. His brothers shared a worried glance before walking into the hallway. The door shut with a soft click behind them but he could still hear them talking in hushed tones. He could only pick out a few words and suddenly he felt like someone had torn his heart out and shoved it down his throat.

“Stabbed…Bleeding…Balcony…Killed…Fire…Ashes. - Her. Cordelia. Mother.”

He wanted to die. Why did he have to be immortal? He wanted to light himself aflame and jump out the window overlooking their garden, he could look at the roses as he fell. But no, he was trapped here. Paranoia strapped his arms to the thick velvet and all he could hear was “Kanato! Kanato are you okay!?” No. Jesus christ no he wasn’t okay. Mother was dead. She never cared for him and now he would never have the chance to make her. All the rare I love you’s that he couldn’t remember her saying would never be said again. He would only hear her voice in nightmares and in his own pitched screaming. He was sobbing, clinging to Laito’s shirt. Reiji held his shoulder and told him it was better now that she was gone. Now that she was gone they would be safe. He was so wrong. They would never be safe. Never. They would claw through blood and bone. They would kill each other with heartless words and grow apart like trees hopelessly intertwined at the root. Eden was in their future and he could smell the carnage. He could feel the ash singing his eyes, or maybe that was just tears. He had reduced to shaking and hiccuping, exhausted but with no chance of sleeping. Laito’s voice broke through the fog of thoughts and shoved a spear through his brain.

“C’mon little brother, we’ll be fine now. I’m safe. You’re safe. We’re all safe for now. Safe from her.”

He was right. They could be safe for the time being. They could put off the inevitable and hug each other hard enough to break bone until the dawn of their departure. He couldn’t handle losing anyone after this. He couldn’t handle being alone. 

“Stay with me, don’t go.”

Laito giggled, stars twinkling in the tears dripping down his cheeks.

“I won’t.” He turned to Reiji, who was toying with the edge of his glove and obviously deep in thought. “Ayato is a lost cause for the night. Go find Shu and Subaru and tell them what happened. The little guy needs as much company as we can give him.”

Reiji nodded, when he left the room Kanato could swear he heard a choked sob.

—

The rest of the night was spent curled tightly around teddy and wrapped in their softest blanket. His brothers had built a fort for him, like the dark canopy bed of his room with a very different kind of warmth. Tears were still spilling between all of them but they were together - however short their happiness may be, he could feel safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i write angst when i get angsty so have this lmao. sorry for the suffering.


End file.
